A simple thing
by Koncept Quincy
Summary: The simple task of bringing food to Komaeda turns out more difficult than expected. [Mild Komahina] May be updated at some point. Rated T just to be safe.


"This is so stupid" I thought out loud as I begrudgingly walked into the little wooden lodge, holding a tray of steaming egg on toast. Komaeda didn't seem like the type to be fussy, but then again he didn't seem like the type to try and kill someone either.

Shuddering a little at the thought, I looked around the chestnut colored hallway, feeling a little lost. It hadn't been too long since we had the party here but, I'd only been in the lodge once before."Koizumi said he was in the main hall, right?"

Through trial and error, I worked my way through the lodge. Annoyed at myself that I forgot that main halls typically have double doors. Finally reaching the hall, I paused as I reached for the handle. I honestly had no idea what to expect in that room.

"Well, there's no use putting off, someone's got to feed him. Having a trial or getting rid of his body just because one of us didn't feed him isn't something I want to have to go through..." I thought to myself, finding a pathetic excuse for a resolve.

Slowly opening the door, I didn't know quite what I was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't this.

Komaeda lay on the floor legs tied together, hands chained behind his back and a dubious smile on his face.

I wasn't sure what to do. What to say. How to act. I just stared at him. He stared back, still smiling. We started at each other for quite a while. In another setting this could have been romantic. Us being alone, just staring at each other. I'm not sure which one I'd like less.

"Are you going to stand there and ignore me all day, Hinata-kun? I suppose trash like me isn't worthy of your attention..." Komaeda finally broke the silence.

Gulping, I knew I had to say something. It wasn't like I was talking to the Queen, a massive crowd, or making a speech to save my life. It's just Komaeda I had to talk to.

Komaeda. The wannabe killer. The man who deceived us all. The one who was still smiling even though he's tied up and could starve at our will. The man who I thought was my friend. The best friend that I had here. Now I know there are far better friends than him.

"S-shut up Komaeda. You're not trash, just mental. Now s-stop smiling and eat your breakfast, before I change my mind and get out of here!" I snapped at him, and instantly regretted it.

I shouldn't of called him mental, what if there really is something wrong with him? It wouldn't be impossible with the things he does.  
I shouldn't of told him that I'd leave because it'll be my fault if he dies and I'll have to live with the guilt.  
I shouldn't of told him to stop smiling, this concept of hope is probably the only thing that keeps him going, judging on what and how much he's told us about it.

Komaeda finally stopped smiling. He looked at his feet and frowned.

Did I upset him that much?

"You see, Hinata-kun, I would if I were able! But I can't eat without using my hands, which I currently can't use..." He sighed, his stomach making a quiet growl. Obviously not. He's just hungry...

Before I could think of what to say back to him, he carried on."I'm glad you came here Hinata-kun, I was too embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me." He whispered, blushing.

He want me to feed him? Me. Feed him? Him? No. nonononono. There's a line of things I'm willing to do and he just crossed it.

"Can't you just TRY and do it without your hands?" I groaned at him, hoping to find some, no, ANY excuse not to sit there and feed him.

"And get piping hot egg all over my face? You're cruel, Hinata-kun!"

I guess he did have a point and it's not like I want to come back and rub burn creams into his face. Actually, I don't know which is worse. Having to feed him or having to rub cream into him.

Huffing, I took him by the shoulders and propped him up on the wall behind him.

"What are you doing, Hinata-kun?" He questioned, sounding a little worried. What did he think I was going to do to him?

dismissing the thought, I replied with in a disinterested, if a little sarcastic voice. "Getting you to sit up so that you don't choke, idiot."

At that, he gave a small smile and a light blush. "You shouldn't worry yourself over someone like me, Hinata-kun!"

I couldn't tell if he was insulting himself again or not and to be honest, I didn't care. "Stop talking shut up so I can feed you and go." I moaned, just wanting to leave.

Thankfully, he did shut up.

And he shut up for the entire time whilst I fed him every fork full of egg and soldiers, which I was also thankful for. I wish that he always had a mouthful of egg so I didn't have to hear him ramble on.

As I lent forward to feed him the last fork full, he dodged my fork, leaned (or rather fell) up to meet me and unceremoniously kissed me.

I had no idea what to think. I had half the mind to jab him with the fork and tell him to sod off, and the other half just to sit there and enjoy it. Either way, my face was all hot and I could tell I was blushing.

It was only a quick kiss, probably about 10 seconds or so, but it felt like a long time. He eventually pulled away, shuffling to get back against the wall where he originally was.

"That was delicious, Hinata-kun."


End file.
